staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
08 Maja 2006
05:00 Moda na sukces - odc.2824 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3039); serial kraj prod.USA (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Moda na sukces - odc.2825 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3040); serial kraj prod.USA (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Wstaje dzień; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Rolnictwo na świecie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: Przegląd prasy 6.15,6.45,715,7.45; Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.33; Był taki dzień 6.34,7.35 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Wyjście na zakupy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:19 Polska z bocznej drogi - Wizyta Starszej Pani; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Listonosz Pat i jego kot - Pat i okulary odc. 3 (P.P. in a muddle); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1996); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Kucyki z Gwiezdnego Wzgórza, seria I - Porwanie odc.10 (Kidnapped); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Budzik - Piłka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Papirus - Siedem węzłów Horusa odc. 40 (The seven knots of Horus); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Nieustraszony (seria III) - odc. 17 (63) "Dziewiętnasty dołek" (Knight rider, s III, ep. 16 "The Nineteenth Hole") kraj prod.USA (1984); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 AAAabsolutnie każdą pracę - Kluby pracy; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 TELEZAKUPY 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Dziadek do orzechów 84'; baśń filmowa kraj prod.Polska (1967); reż.:Halina Bielińska; wyk.:Wieńczysław Gliński, Barbara Wrzesińska, Elżbieta Zagubień, Leon Niemczyk, Janusz Pomaski, Mirosława Lombardo, Joanna Walter, Jerzy Wasowski, Piotr Bieliński; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:40 Kochamy polskie komedie - odc.60; teleturniej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:10 Polska z bocznej drogi - Wizyta Starszej Pani; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Glob 2006; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Przed Eurowizją - odc.5; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Był taki dzień - 8 maja; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pokój 107 - odc. 7/13 - Kufel; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Pociąg do kultury; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Moda na sukces - odc.2826 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3041); serial kraj prod.USA (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc.2827 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3042); serial kraj prod.USA (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Sportowy Express 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Klan - odc.1098; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc.1278; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Plebania - odc. 706; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Pierwsze słowo Smerfusia odc. 135 (Baby's Ferst Word); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1984); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Wielkie kino - Za kilka dolarów więcej (For a Few Dollars More) 127'; western kraj prod.Włochy, Niemcy, Hiszpania (1966); reż.:Sergio Leone; wyk.:Clint Eastwood, Lee Van Cleef, Gian Maria Volonte, Klaus Kinsky; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Prosto w oczy; program Moniki Olejnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Wiadomości 23:00 Był taki dzień - 8 maja; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:10 Festiwal filmowy Jedynki - Naqoyqatsi (Naqoyqatsi) 85'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2002); reż.:Godfrey Reggio; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Kinematograf; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Przed finałem Pucharu UEFA 01:25 Glob 2006; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Ku Klux Klan.Tajna historia - odc.1 (Ku Klux Klan.A Secret History) 29'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1998); reż.:Bill Brummel; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:15 Był taki dzień; felieton 02:20 Zakończenie dnia 06.05 Złotopolscy (399): Perkusiści - telenowela 06.30 10 minut tylko dla siebie - magazyn 06.45 Dwójka dzieciom: Molly (3/13) - serial obyczajowy 07.10 Telezakupy 07.20 Od przedszkola do Opola: Zespół Brathanki - program rozrywkowy 07.50 Dwójka dzieciom: Jak to działa? (21/26): Łupanie kokosów, czyli o sprężynach - serial animowany, Francja/Wielka Brytania 08.05 Detektyw w sutannie 2 (4/13): Poza podejrzeniem - serial kryminalny 09.00 Pytanie na śniadanie - magazyn 09.30 Prognoza pogody 09.35 Pytanie na śniadanie - magazyn 10.00 Panorama 10.05 Pytanie na śniadanie - magazyn 10.30 Prognoza pogody 10.35 Pytanie na śniadanie - magazyn 10.50 Panorama, Prognoza pogody 11.10 M jak miłość (331) - serial obyczajowy 11.55 10 minut tylko dla siebie - magazyn 12.10 Młode Wilki - wywiad 12.20 Telezakupy 12.40 Święta wojna (147): Sporty wodne - serial komediowy 13.10 Nubia - zapomniane królestwo - film dokumentalny, USA 2005 14.05 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna: Sadza i szadź, huba i gęba - program prof. Jana Miodka 14.20 Effatha - reportaż 14.40 Tylko tato (10/13): Włodzimierz - telenowela dokumentalna 15.10 Gliniarz i prokurator 3 (7/26): Nieoczekiwany powrót - serial kryminalny 16.00 Panorama 16.15 M jak miłość (409) - serial obyczajowy 17.00 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" 17.10 Dziewczyny z tamtych lat - film dokumentalny, Polska 2005 17.55 Prognoza pogody 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.50 Prognoza pogody 19.00 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 19.35 Konsument - magazyn 20.10 M jak miłość (410) - serial obyczajowy 21.00 Kulisy serialu M jak miłość 21.10 U fryzjera (9/13): Bora, Bora - serial komediowy 21.35 Kochaj mnie (144) - telenowela dokumentalna 22.00 Panorama 22.20 Sport telegram 22.30 Prognoza pogody 22.45 Warto rozmawiać - talk show 00.00 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 2 (8/23) - serial kryminalny 00.45 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 2 (9/23) - serial kryminalny 01.25 Wieczór artystyczny: Legendy polskiego punk rocka. Zespół Kult - koncert 02.40 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 06:35 Świat – magazyn międzynarodowy 07:00 Od niedzieli do niedzieli 07:30 Kurier 07:45 OTV 08:30 Kurier 08:35 Kurier gospodarczy 08:48 Gość dnia 09:00 Magazyn majsterkowicza 09:30 Kurier 09:45 Kurier gospodarczy 09:55 To jest temat: Ostatni partyzant 10:10 Telezakupy 10:30 Kurier 10:45 Teleplotki 11:10 Gość dnia 11:30 Kurier 11:45 Młodzież kontra 12:30 Kurier 12:35 Uwierz w dokument: „Dziad i baba“, „Story” – film dok. 13:20 Stymulacja rdzenia kręgowego – film dokumentalny 13:30 Kurier 13:45 Na skrzydłach Ikara: Polskie skrzydła – serial dok. 14:15 Przystanek praca 14:30 Kurier 14:45 Regiony kultury. Nowości 15:00 Przegląd gospodarczy 15:30 Kurier 15:45 Magazyn majsterkowicza 16:10 Rozmowa dnia 16:30 Kurier 16:45 OTV 17:30 Kurier 17:50 OTV 20:00 Telekurier 20:30 Kurier 20:50 Studio pogoda 21:00 Echa dnia 21:30 Kurier gospodarczy 21:45 OTV 22:15 To jest temat: Eksperyment 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Kurier sportowy 23:00 Reportaż ściśle jawny: Co może profesorskie łoże 23:20 Dziwny jest ten świat 23:55 Taniec do muzyki czasu (1) – serial obyczajowy 01:40 Telekurier 02:05 Kurier 02:20 Kurier sportowy 02:30 Echa dnia 03:05 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! – program muzyczny 06:45 TV market – magazyn reklamowy 07:00 Z Bożeną Dykiel na ostrzu noża 07:30 Przygody Jackie Chana – serial animowany 08:00 Miodowe lata (101) – serial komediowy 08:45 Gra w ciemno – program rozrywkowy 09:45 Show!Time – program rozrywkowy 11:15 Grasz, czy nie grasz – program rozrywkowy 12:30 Samo życie (699) – serial obyczajowy 13:15 Miodowe lata (102) – serial komediowy 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (281) – serial obyczajowy 14:45 Chcę być piękna 15:45 Wydarzenia 16:05 Pogoda 16:10 Interwencja – cykl reportaży 16:35 Świat według Bundych (173) – serial komediowy 17:05 Gra w ciemno – program rozrywkowy 18:05 Pierwsza miłość (282) – serial obyczajowy 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Samo życie (700) – serial obyczajowy 20:15 Interwencja Extra 20:50 Piraci z Karaibów: Klątwa Czarnej Perły – film przygodowy, USA 2003 21:55 Studio Lotto (w przerwie filmu) 00:00 Boston Public (60) – serial obyczajowy 01:00 Biznes Wydarzenia 01:25 Bumerang – magazyn 01:55 Dziewczyny w bikini – teleturniej 02:55 Magazyn sportowy 04:55 Love TV – program rozrywkowy 05:40 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 06:10 Uwaga! – kulisy sławy 06:30 Telesklep – reklama 07:10 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska – dokument fabularyzowany 08:10 W-11 wydział śledczy – dokument fabularyzowany 08:50 Wykręć numer – teleturniej 10:00 Salon gier – teleturniej 10:50 Zielone drzwi – magazyn 11:20 Detektywi – dokument fabularyzowany 11:50 Rozmowy w toku: Jestem słynnym dzieckiem z serialu! 13:00 Bez śladu (16) – serial sensacyjny 14:00 Na celowniku (4) – serial sensacyjny 15:00 Barwy grzechu (83) – telenowela 16:00 Fakty popołudniowe 16:15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska – dokument fabularyzowany 17:15 Rozmowy w toku – talk show 18:25 Detektywi – dokument fabularyzowany 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:35 Prognoza pogody 19:45 Uwaga! – magazyn 20:15 W-11 wydział śledczy – dokument fabularyzowany 20:55 Na Wspólnej (643) – serial obyczajowy 21:30 Szymon Majewski Show – program rozrywkowy 22:35 Agencja: Zdrada – program rozrywkowy 23:15 Firma – magazyn ekonomiczny 23:45 Wydanie drugie poprawione – program kulturalny 00:15 Co za tydzień – magazyn kulturalny 00:40 Multikino – magazyn filmowy 01:05 Uwaga! – magazyn 01:25 Nocne igraszki – program rozrywkowy 02:25 Telesklep – reklama 02:50 Nic straconego left|thumb|79x79px 05.45 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 06.10 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06.35 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 07.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07.55 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.25 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 08.55 Kachorra to ja (100) - telenowela, Argentyna 10.00 Człowiek w żelaznej masce - film przygodowy, USA 1998 (powt.) 12.00 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 13.05 Przetrwanie - teleturniej 13.50 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 14.40 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 15.10 Pokemon (193) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 15.40 Szpital Księcia Alfreda (39) - serial dokumentalny, Australia 16.10 Kachorra to ja (101) - telenowela, Argentyna 17.15 Cała prawda: Niezwykłe historie zwykłych ludzi - talk show 18.15 Przetrwanie - teleturniej 19.00 Strażnik Teksasu (81) - serial sensacyjny, USA 20.00 TiVi Sekcja - program rozrywkowy 21.00 Formuła 1 - Grand Prix Europy 22.00 Klub filmowy Czwórki: Basquiat - taniec ze śmiercią - film biograficzny, USA 1996 00.25 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 00.55 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 01.55 Biznes Wydarzenia 02.15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 03.05 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn 03.30 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 03.55 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: Przegląd prasy 6.15,6.45,715,7.45; Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.33; Był taki dzień 6.34,7.35 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:30 10 minut tylko dla siebie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Jedyneczka - / Śmiech odc. 274/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Kuchnia wróżki - Zupa jarzynowa; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Filmowa Encyklopedia Łodzi i okolic - Pałac Augusta Haertiga - cz.II Piotrkowska 236; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Zdarzyło się - 15 lat minęło. Wspólnota Polska w Libanie.; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:20 Mój pierwszy raz - 8; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Biografie - Impuls amerykański. Rzecz o Henryku Sienkiewiczu 43'; dokument fabularyzowany kraj prod.Polska (2001); reż.:Włodzimierz Szpak; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc.1059; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Plebania - odc. 424; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:05 Tam gdzie jesteśmy - Znaczone Śladami Polaków - Peru (Znaczone Śladami Polaków - Peru); reportaż kraj prod.USA (2006) 13:35 M jak miłość - odc. 342; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Herbatka u Tadka - 110; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Salon kresowy - Przez wileńskie okulary; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Linia Specjalna- Andrzej Lepper-Wicepremier, Minister Rolnictwa i Rozwoju Wsi; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 "Mały Brat" - Karol de Foucauld 22'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Jedyneczka - / Śmiech odc. 274/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:45 Filmowa Encyklopedia Łodzi i okolic - Pałac Augusta Haertiga - cz.II Piotrkowska 236; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express 17:20 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Wielkopolski Smak (30); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Muzeum Historii Polski; reportaż 18:35 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Bezpieka na tropach Czesława Miłosza; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Kościół i świat - .; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Dziwny świat kota Filemona - Poobiednia drzemka; serial animowany kraj prod.Polska (1972); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc.1059; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Plebania - odc. 424; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Sportowy tydzień 21:35 Boża podszewka - odc. 2; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:30 Ostatnie dni wojny 39'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Discover Poland Festival; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Panorama 23:50 Biznes 23:53 Sport Telegram 23:55 Pogoda 24:00 Prosto w oczy; program Moniki Olejnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Wielka Gra - odc.79; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Dziwny świat kota Filemona - Poobiednia drzemka; serial animowany kraj prod.Polska (1972); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Klan - odc.1059; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Plebania - odc. 424; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:50 Sportowy tydzień 03:25 Boża podszewka - odc. 2; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:25 Ostatnie dni wojny 39'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Ojczyzna polszczyzna - Rozmowa o rozmowie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:25 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Bezpieka na tropach Czesława Miłosza; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVN 7 06:15 Telesklep 07:15 Aniołki z piekła rodem (1/10) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 2002 08:20 Zaklęte serce (61/135) - telenowela, Meksyk 2003 09:10 Ostry dyżur 2 (42/48) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1995-1996 10:05 Nocny kurs (16/22) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2002 11:05 Telesklep 12:57 Mania grania - rozrywka 13:50 Żarty na bok (5/36) - serial obyczajowy, USA 2000-2002 14:45 Zaklęte serce (62/135) - telenowela, Meksyk 2003 15:35 Usterka - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2003 16:10 Pępek świata (11/15) - serial komediowy, USA 2004 16:40 Alf (4/100) - serial komediowy, USA 1986 17:10 Ostry dyżur 2 (43/48) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1995-1996 18:10 Nocny kurs (17/22) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2002 19:10 Pępek świata (12/15) - serial komediowy, USA 2004 19:40 Alf (5/100) - serial komediowy, USA 1986 20:10 Brygada ratunkowa 5 (7/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 2003 21:10 Nieślubny ojciec - film obyczajowy, USA 1997 23:10 Powrót do raju - thriller, USA 1998 01:30 Usterka - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2003 02:00 Na osi 02:30 Telesklep TVP Kultura 13:05 Z pamiętnika mej duszy - film dokumentalny 13:55 Korowód - program artystyczny 14:20 Ogród Luizy - program artystyczny 14:40 Piwnica Marka Grechuty - reportaż 14:50 Rebus - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1977 16:20 Tygodnik kulturalny (36) - magazyn kulturalny 17:00 Przewodnik (31/69) - magazyn kulturalny 17:05 Klucznik - film obyczajowy, Polska 1979 18:25 E.S.T. w klubie Blue Note - koncert 19:00 Studio Kultura (1) - magazyn kulturalny 19:05 Wiesław Myśliwski miejsca, których nie ma - film dokumentalny 20:00 Studio kultura Informacje - magazyn kulturalny 20:15 Studio kultura Rozmowy - rozmowa 20:55 Studio Kultura (2) - magazyn kulturalny 21:00 Kamień na kamieniu - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1995 22:35 Przewodnik (31/69) - magazyn kulturalny 22:40 Zaraz jass - koncert 23:00 Strefa alternatywna: Poza Kontrolą (23) - koncert 23:20 Strefa alternatywna: Komix (78/99) - program artystyczny tylko dla dorosłych 23:23 Strefa alternatywna: Vernon Reid w Fabryce Trzciny - koncert 00:15 Sztuka alternatywna: Video Art (9) - program artystyczny 01:00 Zakończenie dnia Canal + 07:05 Łapu capu 07:15 Nie przegap 07:25 Diabelski młyn 08:00 Egzamin dojrzałości – komedia sensacyjna, USA/Niemcy 2004 09:40 Most przeznaczenia – dramat, Hiszpania/Wlk. Bryt./Francja 2004 11:45 Płynąc pod prąd – dramat, Australia 2003 13:30 Grób Roseanny – komedia, USA/Włochy 1997 15:15 Powrót do Garden State – komediodramat, USA 2004 17:05 Zdjęcie czy ikona – film dok. 18:10 Reakcja łańcuchowa – thriller, USA 1996 20:00 Diabelski młyn 20:35 Nie przegap 20:45 Łapu capu 20:50 Minisport + 21:00 Premiera: Mechanik – thriller, Hiszpania 2004 22:45 Premiera: Zwierzęta z mroźnych krain – film dok. 23:45 Paragraf 46 – film fantastyczny, Wielka Brytania 2003 01:25 Dziewczyna z sąsiedztwa – komedia, USA 2004 HBO 06:30 Madison – dramat obyczajowy, USA 2001 08:10 Grind – komedia, USA 2003 09:55 Mężowie i żona – komedia, USA 1996 11:50 Zobacz w HBO 12:20 Oszukani – dramat obyczajowy, Kanada 2003 13:55 Księga Ewy – film obyczajowy, Kanada 2002 15:35 Radosny dzień – komedia, Dania/Wielka Brytania 2004 17:10 Na planie 17:40 Obraz syna – film obyczajowy, USA 2001 19:15 Premiera: Hotelik w Prowansji – komedia, Francja/Wielka Brytania 2003 21:00 Kawa ipapierosy –komedia, USA/Japonia/Włochy 2003 22:35 Suzie Gold – komedia romantyczna, Wielka Brytania 2004 00:05 Koszmar na przedmieściach – dramat kryminalny, USA 2004 01:35 Miłość jest dla głupców – komedia, USA 1998 03:30 Zobacz w HBO Ale kino! 08:00 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Michael J. Fox - serial dokumentalny USA 08:55 Kocia kołyska - film krótkometrażowy 09:15 Aria dla atlety - dramat obyczajowy reż. Filip Bajon, wyk. Krzysztof Majchrzak, Pola Raksa, Roman Wilhelmi, Bogusz Bilewski Polska 1979 11:05 Jak ptaki bez gniazd - dramat obyczajowy reż. Sidney Lumet, wyk. Marlon Brando, Joanne Woodward, Anna Magnani, Maureen Stapleton USA 1959 13:10 Wywiad - komediodramat reż. Federico Fellini, wyk. Sergio Rubini, Antonella Ponziani, Maurizio Mein, Paola Liguori Włochy 1987 15:05 Ostatnie życie we wszechświecie - dramat obyczajowy reż. Pen-Ek Ratanaruang, wyk. Tadanobu Asano, Sinitta Boonyasak, Laila Boonyasak, Yutaka Matsushige Tajlandia/ Japonia 2003 17:00 Buenos Aires zero stopni - film dokumentalny reż. Pung-Leung Kwan, wyk. Hongkong 1999 18:10 Ciosy - dramat psychologiczny reż. Gerard Zalewski, wyk. Jerzy Bińczycki, Lidia Korsakówna, Barbara Ludwiżanka, Bronisław Pawlik Polska 1981 20:00 ale klasyczne! Ukryta forteca - film przygodowy reż. Akira Kurosawa, wyk. Toshirô Mifune, Misa Uehara, Minoru Chiaki, Kamatari Fujiwara Japonia 1958 22:25 Miejskie dreszczowce - Załamanie nerwowe - film krótkometrażowy 22:45 Mutanty z kosmosu - film animowany reż. Bill Plympton, wyk. USA 2001 00:15 Zmarły w chwili przybycia - thriller reż. Annabel Jankel, Rocky Morton, wyk. Dennis Quaid, Meg Ryan, Charlotte Rampling, Daniel Stern USA 1988 02:00 Dotknięcie nocy - film kryminalny reż. Stanisław Bareja, wyk. Jerzy Kozakiewicz, Elżbieta Kępińska, Hanna Zembrzuska, Wiesław Gołas Polska 1961 Canal + Film 08:30 Wielkie nadzieje - melodramat reż. Alfonso Cuarón, wyk. Ethan Hawke, Gwyneth Paltrow, Robert De Niro, Hank Azaria, Chris Cooper, Anne Bancroft, Josh Mostel USA 1998 10:25 Blef Coogana - film kryminalny reż. Don Siegel, wyk. Clint Eastwood, Lee J. Cobb, Susan Clark, Tisha Sterling USA 1968 12:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 12:35 �?apu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12:50 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 13:00 Kraina szczęścia - dramat obyczajowy reż. Hans Petter Moland, wyk. Nick Nolte, Tim Roth, Damien Nguyen, Thu Anh USA/ Norwegia 2004 15:05 Cywilizacja jaszczurów - film SF reż. Julian Jarrold, wyk. Lori Anne Alter, Daniel Baldwin, Sam Trammell, Faye Dunaway USA 2004 16:35 Lemony Snicket: seria niefortunnych zdarzeń - film familijny reż. Brad Silberling, wyk. Jim Carrey, Meryl Streep, Billy Connolly, Liam Aiken USA/ Niemcy 2004 18:20 Biała sukienka - film obyczajowy reż. Michał Kwieciński, wyk. Paweł Małaszyński, Sambor Czarnota, Bogdan Kalus, Elżbieta Karkoszka Polska 2002 19:30 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 20:00 Drzwi w podłodze - dramat obyczajowy reż. Tod Williams, wyk. Jeff Bridges, Kim Basinger, Elle Fanning, Mimi Rogers USA 2004 21:50 Sherlock Holmes i sprawa jedwabnej pończochy - film kryminalny reż. Simon Cellan Jones, wyk. Rupert Everett, Nicholas Palliser, Neil Dudgeon, Ian Hart Wlk. Brytania 2004 23:30 Mechanik - thriller reż. Brad Anderson, wyk. Christian Bale, Jennifer Jason Leigh, Aitana Sánchez-Gijón, John Sharian Hiszpania 2004 01:10 Uczta Baltazara - film sensacyjny reż. Jerzy Zarzycki, wyk. Jerzy Pietraszkiewicz, Kazimierz Wichniarz, Nina Andrycz, Olga Sawicka Polska 1954 02:50 Obcy wśród nas - dramat kryminalny reż. Sidney Lumet, wyk. Melanie Griffith, John Pankow, Tracy Pollan, Lee Richardson USA 1992 04:40 Z ostatniej chwili - dramat kryminalny reż. Johnny To, wyk. Nick Cheung, Kelly Chen, Shiu Hung Hui, Richie Ren Hongkong/ Chiny 2004 Canal + Sport 07:00 Wstęp do meczu 07:15 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz GKS Bełchatów - Zagłębie Lubin 09:30 Piłka nożna Liga+Extra - magazyn ligi polskiej 11:00 Sport+ - magazyn sportowy odc. 1 12:00 Sport+ - magazyn sportowy odc. 2 13:05 Piłka nożna Liga włoska: Skrót meczu Juventus Turyn - Palermo 14:00 Koszykówka NBA - play off 16:10 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Górnik �?ęczna - Kolporter Korona Kielce 18:00 Piłka nożna Premiership - magazyn ligi angielskiej 18:35 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Cracovia Kraków - Lech Poznań 20:25 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Arka Gdynia - Pogoń Szczecin 22:15 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Groclin Grodzisk Wielkopolski - Wisła Płock 00:05 Piłka nożna Premiership - magazyn ligi angielskiej 00:40 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz West Ham United - Tottenham Hotspur 02:50 Piłka nożna Liga włoska: Mecz Juventus Turyn - Palermo 05:00 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska: Mecz Real Madryt - Villarreal 05:50 Sport+ - magazyn sportowy odc. 2 Cartoon Network 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:30 Mroczni i źli - serial animowany 03:55 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 06:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 06:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 07:00 Toonami Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 07:25 Toonami Teen Titans - serial animowany 07:50 Atomowa Betty - serial animowany 08:15 Pet Alien - serial animowany 08:40 Mucha Lucha - serial animowany 09:05 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 09:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 10:00 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 10:30 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 10:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 11:20 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 12:10 Atomówki - serial animowany 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:00 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies - serial animowany 13:25 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 14:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 15:05 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 16:00 Pet Alien - serial animowany 16:25 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 16:50 Robotboy - serial animowany 17:15 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 17:40 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 18:00 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 18:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 19:00 Toonami B-Daman - serial animowany 19:25 Toonami Transformers: Cybertron - serial animowany 19:50 Toonami X-Men: Ewolucja - serial animowany 20:15 Scooby Doo - serial animowany Polsat Sport 07:00 Piłka nożna Mistrzostwa Świata 1978 - mecz Polska - Meksyk 09:00 2006 FIFA World Cup Focus - magazyn piłkarski 09:30 Gol - magazyn piłkarski 10:30 Red Bull Air Race - program sportowy 11:00 Hokej na lodzie Mistrzostwa Świata - mecz Finlandia - �?otwa 13:00 Piłka nożna Liga szkocka - mecz FC Aberdeen - Celtic Glasgow 15:00 Hokej na lodzie Mistrzostwa Świata - mecz Rosja - Białoruś 17:20 Piłka nożna Liga angielska - mecz Arsenal Londyn - Wigan Athletic 19:15 Hokej na lodzie Mistrzostwa Świata - mecz Słowacja - Kazachstan 21:30 Gol - magazyn piłkarski wersja rozszerzona 23:00 Mundial 2006 - magazyn piłkarski 23:30 Piłka nożna Liga angielska - mecz FC Portsmouth - FC Liverpool BBC Prime 05:30 Legenda o zagubionych kluczach - serial fantasy 06:00 Susanne - kurs języka niemieckiego 06:20 El Nombre - serial animowany 06:25 Hallo Aus Berlin - kurs języka niemieckiego dla młodzieży 06:40 Le Cafe Des Reves - kurs języka francuskiego 07:00 Balamory - program dla dzieci 07:20 Teletubisie - serial animowany 07:45 M±drale - program dla dzieci 08:00 Fimbles - program dla dzieci 08:20 Kapitan Abercromby - program dla dzieci 08:35 Zagrożenie - program dla dzieci 09:00 Kupić, nie kupić - program dla hobbystów 09:45 Inwazja na ogród - program ogrodniczy 10:15 Search - kurs języka angielskiego 10:45 Czas na bajeczki - serial animowany 10:55 Krótkie okr±żenie - program popularnonaukowy dla dzieci 11:15 Najsłabsze ogniwo - teleturniej 12:00 Z krwi i ko¶ci - serial obyczajowy 13:00 Zawsze otwarte - serial komediowy 13:30 Szlachetnie urodzona - serial komediowy 14:00 Park zwierzęcy - program przyrodniczy 15:00 Balamory - program dla dzieci 15:20 Teletubisie - serial animowany 15:45 M±drale - program dla dzieci 16:00 Fimbles - program dla dzieci 16:20 Kapitan Abercromby - program dla dzieci 16:35 Zagrożenie - program dla dzieci 17:00 Co by tu zmienić? - magazyn poradnikowy 17:30 Zrób na tym pieni±dze - magazyn dla kolekcjonerów 18:15 Najsłabsze ogniwo - teleturniej 19:00 Lekarze - serial obyczajowy 19:30 EastEnders - serial komediowy 20:00 Jak sprzedać dom za milion? - reality show 21:00 Milcz±cy ¶wiadek - serial kryminalny 22:40 Czerwony Karzeł - serial komediowy 23:10 Siedem cudów uprzemysłowionego ¶wiata - program ekonomiczny 00:00 Pogotowie - serial obyczajowy 01:00 Tajemnica ludzi Hobbitów - program dokumentalny 02:00 Ludzie niezwykli: Fobie - film dokumentalny 03:00 Odkrywanie nauki - program popularnonaukowy 04:00 Co porabiaj± sławy? - program dokumentalny 05:00 Search - kurs języka angielskiego 05:15 Look Ahead - kurs języka angielskiego dla młodzieży i dorosłych Cinemax 06:00 Carmen: Hip Hopera - musical 07:25 MężczyĽni i kobiety, miło¶ć i kłamstwa - film obyczajowy 09:00 Roma - dramat obyczajowy 11:30 Komórka - film sensacyjny 13:00 Garbo mówi - komediodramat 14:45 Na zachód st±d - film obyczajowy 16:05 Max Q - L±dowanie awaryjne - film SF 17:30 Roma - dramat obyczajowy 20:00 Być kobiet±. Premiera 20:30:40 - komedia obyczajowa 22:00 Astronauci - dramat obyczajowy 23:30 Zaginione - dramat obyczajowy 01:45 Boskie szaleństwo - film muzyczny 03:10 PrzyjaĽń na ¶mierć i życie - horror 04:40 Uzdrowiciel - dramat obyczajowy Discovery Channel 06:00 Szpieg - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 07:00 Al Murray w drodze do Berlina: Bitwa o Ardeny - serial dokumentalny 07:30 Al Murray w drodze do Berlina: Front wschodni - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Bojowa żniwiarka - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Dzika przyroda: Wielko¶ć czy ilo¶ć - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Podniebny olbrzym - budowa Airbusa A380 - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 11:00 Amerykański chopper: Motocykl na aukcję - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Szpieg - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 13:00 Al Murray w drodze do Berlina: Bitwa o Ardeny - serial dokumentalny 13:30 Al Murray w drodze do Berlina: Front wschodni - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Bojowa żniwiarka - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 45 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 46 16:00 Superjazda: W¶ciekły byk - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Strażacy - serial dokumentalny odc. 12 18:00 Wielkie projekty - genialni konstruktorzy: Fantasy Islands w Dubaju - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów - serial dokumentalny odc. 39 20:00 Amerykański chopper: Motocykl na aukcję - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Godzina zero: Twarz± w twarz z terroryst± w Oklahomie - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Na tropie legend: Drakula - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Roadster Hi-Boy '32 - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Doktor G - lekarz s±dowy: Odkupienie - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Wielkie projekty - genialni konstruktorzy: Wielki zderzacz cz±stek - Genewa - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Z akt FBI: Operacja Seaload 03:00 Dzika przyroda: Prawdziwa natura zwierz±t - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Wielkie projekty - genialni konstruktorzy: Fantasy Islands w Dubaju - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Amerykański chopper: Motocykl na aukcję - serial dokumentalny Hallmark Channel 06:00 Durango - dramat obyczajowy 07:45 Kumple - komedia 09:30 PowódĽ: Szaleństwo rzeki - dramat obyczajowy 11:15 Koncert galowy na Dzień Mleczarza - dramat obyczajowy 13:00 Potyczki Amy - serial obyczajowy odc. 13 14:00 Durango - dramat obyczajowy 15:45 Kumple - komedia 17:30 PowódĽ: Szaleństwo rzeki - dramat obyczajowy 19:15 Potyczki Amy - serial obyczajowy odc. 14 20:15 Otwarte serce - dramat obyczajowy 22:00 Prawo i porz±dek: Zbrodniczy zamiar - serial sensacyjny odc. 6 23:00 Chore pragnienia - thriller 00:45 Wypadek w miasteczku - dramat obyczajowy 02:30 Chore pragnienia - thriller 04:15 Wypadek w miasteczku - dramat obyczajowy HBO 2 05:45 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 06:30 Blizzard - film familijny 08:20 Szybka zmiana - dramat obyczajowy 10:00 Domowy front - serial komediowy odc. 14 10:25 W krzywym zwierciadle: Witaj, ¦więty Mikołaju 2 - komedia 11:45 Sprawa Kramerów - dramat obyczajowy 13:30 Historia Kopciuszka - komedia romantyczna 15:05 Dzi¶ 13, jutro 30 - komedia 16:40 Pod słońcem Toskanii - komedia obyczajowa 18:30 Gwiezdne wrota 7 - serial SF odc. 7 19:15 Gwiezdne wrota 7 - serial SF odc. 8 20:00 HBO na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy odc. 142 20:30 Ladykillers, czyli zabójczy kwintet - komedia kryminalna 22:10 Rzym - serial historyczny odc. 11 23:00 Kill Bill 2 - film sensacyjny 01:15 Trzeci kierunek - dramat kryminalny 02:45 Sekretarka - komediodramat 04:35 W ukrytej kamerze - komedia MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry pocz±tek dnia 07:00 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 08:00 Starter - klipy na dobry pocz±tek dnia 09:00 Flesz - newsy na wesoło 09:02 MTV kofeina - energetyzuj±ce teledyski 12:00 Flesz - newsy na wesoło 12:02 The Ashlee Simpson Show - program autorski 12:30 Nowożeńcy - za kulisami stanu małżeńskiego 13:00 My Own - show randkowe 13:30 MTV Dismissed - randka w ciemno 14:00 MTV Energy - najlepsze teledyski 14:30 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 15:25 Flesz - newsy na wesoło 15:30 Klasa MTV - z kamer± w szkolnych murach 16:00 Ryki z bryki - ukryta kamera w samochodzie 16:30 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 17:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testuj± kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:30 The Real World - reality show 18:00 Flesz - newsy na wesoło 18:02 Road Rules - MTV w podróży 18:30 Popcorn - magazyn filmowy 19:00 The Assistant - Andy Dick szuka asystenta 19:30 Mono - kultura ulicy w pigułce 19:32 100% MTV - dawka prawdziwej muzy 20:00 Load - MTV na wapie 20:02 Kontra - bitwa na teledyski 21:00 Rap pakamera - magazyn hiphopowy 22:00 Flesz - newsy na wesoło 22:02 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 22:30 Zakład - ile zrobisz dla kasy? 23:00 Barrio 19 - kultura ulicy 23:30 MTV Live - koncert 00:00 Bezsenno¶ć z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków National Geographic Channel 08:00 Wojna drapieżników - film dokumentalny odc. 1/2 09:00 Kl±twa króla Tutenchamona - film dokumentalny 10:00 Złamanie kodu Leonarda da Vinci - film dokumentalny 11:00 Megamiasta: Las Vegas - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Łowcy mórz: Poszukiwanie lotniczych modeli Avro Arrow - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Wojna drapieżników - film dokumentalny 14:00 Kl±twa króla Tutenchamona - film dokumentalny 15:00 Złamanie kodu Leonarda da Vinci - film dokumentalny 16:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Superw±ż - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Robale z piekła rodem: Pole bitwy - serial dokumentalny 17:30 W ¶wiecie krokodyli: W poszukiwaniu pytona ludojada - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Tuż przed tragedi±: Prom kosmiczny Columbia - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Wojna drapieżników - film dokumentalny odc. 1/2 20:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Najwyższe wieżowce ¶wiata - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Templariusze: Rycerze Boga - serial dokumentalny 22:00 ¦mierć jak sen - film dokumentalny 23:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Bomba na pokładzie - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Templariusze: Rycerze Boga - serial dokumentalny 01:00 ¦mierć jak sen - film dokumentalny Planete 06:45 Legendarne samoloty 2: Boeing 777 - serial dokumentalny odc. 11/14 07:40 Władcy duchów: Hassan i orzeł - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/13 08:10 Legendarne samoloty 2: Delty Convera - serial dokumentalny odc. 8/14 09:05 Zielona karta - serial dokumentalny 09:30 Zielona karta - serial dokumentalny 09:55 Zielona karta - serial dokumentalny 10:25 Zielona karta - serial dokumentalny 10:55 Zielona karta - serial dokumentalny 11:25 Stulecie: Głos ludu - serial dokumentalny odc. 10/13 12:20 Perły Pacyfiku: Honolulu - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/12 13:15 Meksyk. Pływaj±ce ogrody - film dokumentalny 13:25 Morskie legendy: Srebrne fale, złote fale - serial dokumentalny odc. 7/13 13:55 Imperium rzymskie: Wielko¶ć i upadek - film dokumentalny odc. 3-ost. 14:50 John Malkovich - film dokumentalny 15:40 Zaginione skarby Wietnamu - film dokumentalny 15:55 Moje miasto: Sankt Petersburg, San Francisco - serial dokumentalny 16:30 Zielona karta - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Stulecie: Sława - serial dokumentalny odc. 6/13 18:00 Morskie legendy: Sen o krokodylu - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/13 18:30 Setka moich dzieci - film dokumentalny 19:45 Polowanie na zakładników - film dokumentalny 20:15 Strażnicy lasu: Legwany z Jamajki - serial dokumentalny odc. 6/14 20:45 Mózg - wielka niewiadoma - film dokumentalny 21:40 Kryptonim "Wschód Słońca" - tajna kapitulacja - film dokumentalny 22:35 Zielona karta - serial dokumentalny 23:05 Zielona Brygada: Rozpaczliwie szukaj±c złota - serial dokumentalny odc. 10/12 23:35 Zarkawi. Terroryzm po 11 wrze¶nia - film dokumentalny 01:10 Komiks według Crumba - film dokumentalny 03:15 Zielona karta - serial dokumentalny 03:45 Pedofilia i internetowi gliniarze - film dokumentalny TCM 21:00 Między linami ringu - dramat obyczajowy 22:55 25. godzina - dramat wojenny 00:50 Wspaniały ¶wiat braci Grimm - ba¶ń filmowa Tele 5 06:25 ¦wiat wokół nas - serial dokumentalny 06:40 Waleczne serca - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 07:10 Prognoza pogody 07:20 Werdykt - program publicystyczny 08:20 Czynnik PSI - serial SF odc. 43/88 09:10 Telezakupy 11:10 Stellina - telenowela odc. 1/160 12:05 Akwanauci - serial dokumentalny odc. 14/46 12:35 Buon Appetito! - magazyn kulinarny 13:05 Klubowicze - program rozrywkowy 13:25 Waleczne serca - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 13:50 Telezakupy 14:20 Prognoza pogody 14:25 Żar tropików - serial sensacyjny odc. 26/44 15:25 Czynnik PSI - serial SF odc. 67/88 16:20 Klubowicze - program rozrywkowy 16:40 Akwanauci - serial dokumentalny odc. 5/46 17:10 Prognoza pogody 17:15 Arctic Blue - film sensacyjny 19:05 Klubowicze - program rozrywkowy 19:25 Waleczne serca - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19:55 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Komisarz Montalbano - serial kryminalny odc. 1/6 22:05 Prognoza pogody 22:15 Oblicza zbrodni - serial kryminalny odc. 18/26 23:10 The Club - program rozrywkowy 23:50 Piłka nożna 01:30 Ziemskie igraszki - film erotyczny 03:05 Rybia nocka TVP 3 Warszawa 06:35 ¦wiat - magazyn międzynarodowy 07:00 Od niedzieli do niedzieli - program publicystyczny 07:25 Ksi±żki z górnej półki - prezentacje - magazyn 07:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 07:40 Prognoza pogody 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - program informacyjny 08:00 Po twojej stronie - program interwencyjny 08:25 Prognoza pogody dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 09:00 Magazyn majsterkowicza - serial dokumentalny odc. 25 09:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 09:45 Kurier gospodarczy - flesz 09:49 Kurier sportowy - flesz 09:50 Prognoza pogody 09:55 Reportaż Trójki 10:10 Telezakupy 10:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 10:40 Prognoza pogody 10:45 Teleplotki - magazyn informacyjny 11:15 Go¶ć dnia - wywiad 11:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 11:40 Prognoza pogody 11:45 Młodzież kontra - program publicystyczny 12:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 12:35 Uwierz w dokument: Ludzie w drodze - film dokumentalny 12:45 Uwierz w dokument: Siedem kobiet w różnym wieku - film dokumentalny 13:10 Chorzy na muzykę - film dokumentalny 13:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 13:40 Prognoza pogody 13:45 Na skrzydłach Ikara: Cywilne rekordy wojskowych lotników - magazyn odc. 3 14:15 Przystanek praca - magazyn poradnikowy 14:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 14:40 Prognoza pogody 14:45 Regiony kultury. Nowo¶ci - magazyn kulturalny 15:00 Przegl±d gospodarczy - magazyn ekonomiczny 15:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 15:40 Prognoza pogody 15:45 Magazyn majsterkowicza - serial dokumentalny odc. 25 16:10 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 16:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Wiadomo¶ci Kuriera - program informacyjny 16:50 Dzieje Warszawy - cykl dokumentalny 17:00 Ko¶ciół i ¶wiat - informator katolicki 17:10 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki - magazyn poradnikowy 17:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 17:45 Prognoza pogody 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - program informacyjny 18:30 Żadnej pracy się nie boję - program po¶więcony problematyce bezrobocia 19:00 Odkrywanie Warszawy - cykl dokumentalny 19:30 Po twojej stronie - program interwencyjny 20:00 Telekurier - magazyn reporterów 20:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 20:50 Studio pogoda 21:00 Echa dnia - program publicystyczny 21:30 Kurier gospodarczy - program informacyjny 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza - program informacyjny 22:00 Wiadomo¶ci sportowe 22:05 Wywiad Kuriera 22:15 To jest temat - magazyn reporterów 22:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 22:45 Kurier sportowy - program informacyjny 22:55 Studio pogoda 23:00 Reportaż ¶ci¶le jawny - reportaż 23:15 Dziwny jest ten ¶wiat - cykl reportaży 23:55 Taniec do muzyki czasu - serial obyczajowy odc. 1/4 01:55 Telekurier - magazyn reporterów 02:20 Kurier - program informacyjny 02:35 Kurier sportowy - program informacyjny 02:40 Studio pogoda 02:45 Echa dnia - program publicystyczny ESPN Classic Sport 06:00 Tenis French Open: Finał kobiet 1999 r. 08:00 Wy¶cig w czasie Tor Nürburgring 09:00 Obóz rozgrywaj±cych EA Sports Elite 11 10:00 Telezakupy 11:00 Telezakupy 12:00 Telezakupy 13:00 Moto Grand Prix, 2000 r. Le Mans 14:00 Wy¶cig w czasie Tor Nürburgring 15:00 Obóz rozgrywaj±cych EA Sports Elite 11 16:00 Destination Extreme 1996 BMX, Stop 2 17:00 2000 - Klasyka zimowych X Games: Olimpijczycy 17:30 2000 - Klasyka zimowych X Games: Kobiety 18:00 Sezon Hokej: Colorado Avalanche odc. 1 19:00 ESPN - wielkie walki: Archie Moore 20:00 ¦więtujemy 50 lat UEFA Finał Pucharu Europy UEFA: Puchar Zdobywców Pucharów 21:00 ¦więtujemy 50 lat UEFA Finał Pucharu Europy UEFA: Puchar Zdobywców Pucharów 1988 22:00 Ponadczasowe 5-year-old Golf Player & Female Boxer 22:30 Tenis: Melun - film dokumentalny odc. 2 23:00 ESPN - wielkie walki: Sonny Liston 00:00 Destination Extreme 1996 BMX, Stop 2 01:00 2000 - Klasyka zimowych X Games: Olimpijczycy 01:30 2000 - Klasyka zimowych X Games: Kobiety 02:00 Sezon Hokej: Colorado Avalanche odc. 1 03:00 ESPN - wielkie walki: Archie Moore 04:00 ESPN - wielkie walki: Sonny Liston 05:00 Destination Extreme 1996 BMX, Stop 2 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Prime z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ESPN Classic Sport z 2006 roku